Believing The Unbelievable
by july-baby98
Summary: When a new guy arives at Mount Horizon he takes an intrest in Shelby, who has been asked to help him adjust. But one night the new guy tries to rape Shelby. But when questioned the boy says that she went pyscho on him and that he didn't do anything wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters: Scott, Shelby, Peter, Sophie, Auggie, or Daisy. The own only the following: the plot of this story, the series it is under, and Aden. This story is only for entertainment purposes.  
  
Authors Notes: This story is the first story in the series What Does Not Kill You. You do not have to read the stories in order, however. Please review or send comments to me at july_baby98@yahoo.com  
  
Believing the Unbelievable  
  
This was the type of season Shelby Merrick loved. The leaves on trees were changing from bright green to various shades of red and yellow. The air was cool, instead of suffocating as it often was in the summer, and the sun no longer beat down on their heads.  
  
In the middle of the sea of changing trees sat Horizon, the school for students at risk. Sitting next to Shelby was her boyfriend Scott Barringer. Scott had improved so much since coming to Horizon. Granted, he was by no means ready to graduate. But at least now he could go through a day without erupting in a fit of violence.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, looking up from his pile of textbooks, when he felt Shelby's intense stare.  
  
Caught in her stare, Shelby quickly averted her eyes. "Nothing."  
  
Scott shook his head and continued working on his geometry homework. Ten minutes later he quickly looked up to find Shelby starting at him again. "Jesus, Shelby. Do I have something on my face or shirt that you find amusing?" He erupted, annoyed.  
  
Shelby scowled, "Don't be so paranoid, Scott." She told him, rolling her eyes. The truth was that Shelby hadn't been aware that she was staring at Scott. She had only been thinking about how much she loved him and that she didn't deserve him after everything that had happened in her family. She felt she should be the school's pariah instead of Scott's girlfriend.  
  
"Well, it's sort of hard not to be paranoid when somebody is starting so intently at you." He explained loudly. "You tend to feel like the butt of somebody's joke."  
  
Shelby shrugged, "I never do."  
  
"Yea," Scott huffed, "You wouldn't."  
  
Shelby, who previously had been amused by the argument, became mad. "What the hell was that suppose to mean. God, Scott! You've been in such a shitty mood-"  
  
"And this is Shelby Merrick and Scott Barringer. They're also Cliffhangers." Sophie Becker, their teacher, interrupted. Standing next to Sohpie, really he was towering about her, was a boy with black hair, which he had spiked and died the tips blue. His eyes were so blue they were almost unnatural. "Shelby and Scott, this is Aden Mathias."  
  
Shelby gave a slight nod; she was still upset by Scott's remark. Scott, however, slid off the picnic table bench and stuck out his hand for Aden. But instead of taking his hand, Aden gave Scott a bored look and turned his attention to the mountains in the distance.  
  
Sohpie sighed, obviously bothered by Aden's lack of interest. "Aden, why don't you stay here with Scott for a while? Shelby, can I talk to you?" As Sophie and Shelby started to walk away, Sophie threw a glance at Scott that told him he had to watch Aden closely.  
  
Once they were farther away from Scott and Aden, Sophie visibly relaxed. "What were you and Scott fighting about?"  
  
Shelby, looking at the ground, responded indifferently, "Nothing. What's up with this new guy?"  
  
"He's from Chicago. Into drugs, gangs." Then, remembering she shouldn't be talking about Aden's personal life, she quickly changed the subject. "I was hopping you would be willing to work with Aden by helping him learn the ropes as well as helping him catch up with his classes. He didn't exactly spend much time at his school in Chicago."  
  
"Do I have to?" Shelby could just imagine what Scott would think of this.  
  
Sophie shrugged, then smiled. "I'd consider it a personal favor if you would."  
  
Shelby stopped walking and turned to look at Sophie. Then, rolling her eyes, she said, "I guess I don't have any other choice. 


	2. Believing the UnbelievableChapter 2

Auggie and Daisy grabbed their lunch trays and filled them with food as they filed down the lunch line. "There's a new guy." Daisy said without much emotion. Looking down at her nails, she sighed. It had been so long since she'd been able to paint them black.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Auggie was by far Daisy's favorite at Horizon. He had a flare, and he seemed to understand everything Daisy had been through. He understood when she wanted to talk, and he was there. He also understood when she didn't want to talk, and so he only sat there, keeping her company with his presence.  
  
Daisy pointed to Shelby and Scott. "Not yet. But they do." Daisy picked up her pace and arrived at the table a few seconds before Auggie did. "Hey." She greeted them, taking a seat next across from Aden. Scott scowled at her, while Shelby threw her an uncomfortable glance.  
  
"Hey Dais, this is Aden Mathias. Aden this is our friend Daisy Lipenowski." Shelby introduced Daisy to Aden. Daisy could both annoy and comfort Shelby, and it was usually the former. But for the past month or so Daisy and Shelby had been growing closer and closer, and it was nice. "And that's Auggie Ciceros. Aden is from Chicago."  
  
"How is the Windy City?" Auggie joked, however Aden simply starred at him.  
  
The five ate in a growing silence. Finally, infuriated by Scott's pouting and Aden's lack of interest, Shelby exploded. "Jesus, we aren't going to bite you. You could at least say something. I know you're not a mute."  
  
There was a moment's silence as everybody glanced, first at Shelby, then at Aden. Finally Aden spoke. "Who the hell are you to say you know me?"  
  
"Sophie told us you're from Chicago-"  
  
"Anybody," he interrupted, "can find that out."  
  
"If you had let me finish," Shelby gave a disgusted sigh, "I was going to say that you're from Chicago, you were into gangs and drugs, and you didn't spend much time at school. But because you were starting to get messed up in gangs you think you're tough shit, when really you're just a little wimp."  
  
Aden's blue eyes flared and he gave Shelby the finger. On the other side of the table, Daisy started laughing and clapping. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Shelby Merrick. The Cliffhangers very own shrink." Shelby gave a small smile, realizing that Daisy's dig wasn't against Shelby.  
  
"If you end up at Horizon," Auggie put in, "Then you've obviously been through your share of shrinks to pick up some of their habits."  
  
"OK," Aden said, ignoring both Auggie and Daisy, "You've got why I'm here figured out. So why are you here?"  
  
The small table became deathly silent as everybody looked from Aden to Shelby, then down at their food. Finally, for the first time during lunch, Scott spoke. "Leave her the hell alone." He warned through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"She started it, man. Besides, she's got flare; I kind of like her. And also, what are you going to do about it?" Aden chuckled, unaware that Scott would honestly try and kill anybody who hurt Shelby.  
  
Scott's chair flew back as he quickly stood up. He was inches away from pounding the little punks face in, when he felt Shelby's hand close over his fist. "Let it go, Scott." She told him in her beautiful voice. "He's not worth it."  
  
Scott dropped his fist and walked away from the table with Shelby following behind him. Daisy and Auggie paused, then got up and left Aden alone at the table. 


End file.
